Regen
by Jalaila
Summary: Was spielte sich zwischen Jordan und Woody ab, nachdem sie einfach davonngerannt war?


**Autor**: ZoeP  
**Hoempage**: www.seshaty.de  
**Rating**: PG  
**Categories**: Romantik, Drama  
**Pairing**: J/W (Jordan/Woody)  
**Spoiler**: Staffel 1: Reddings Geheimnis, Teil 1+2; spielt direkt danach  
**Short-Cut**: Was spielte sich zwischen Jordan und Woody ab, nachdem sie einfach davon gerannt war?  
**Disclaimer**: Die Charaktere von Crossing Jordan gehören Tailwind Productions und den NBC Studios, ich borge sie mir lediglich für diese Fanfic aus. Ich verfolge keinerlei kommerziellen Nutzen mit dem Verfassen dieser Story, sie wurde lediglich zum Vergnügen anderer Fans geschrieben.  
**Anmerkung**: Meine erste CJ Fanfic. Kam am 20.9.2003 spontan über mich, nachdem ich sie so einsam durch den Regen rennen sah, am Ende der ersten Staffel. Feedback willkommen. Rechtschreibfehler gibt es gratis ;)

**Regen **

Sie merkte nicht, wie der Regen sie unaufhaltsam begleitete, sie einhüllte, sie zu warnen schien. Sie merkte auch nicht, wie die Scheinwerferkegel der Autos sie streiften, während sie den Bürgersteig entlang rannte. Alles, was sie spürte, war der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung. Sie rannte weiter, ohne ein wirkliches Ziel vor Augen zu haben. Sie musste hier weg, musste weg von dem Ort, an dem sie alles an den Tod ihrer Mutter erinnerte. Den Mord an ihrer Mutter.

Und sie musste hier fort, um ihn aufklären zu können.

Ihre Schritte wurden langsamer. Tief durchatmend blickte sie sich um. Weit und breit nichts, als graue Regenschleier, die ein seltsames Gemisch mit den Lichtern der Stadt bildeten.

"Jordan!"

Die Stimme holte sie ruckartig in die Realität zurück. Sie drehte sich um und erkannte, wie er auf sie zugerannt kam. Mit jedem seiner großen Schritte wurde die Silhouette deutlicher.

"Jordan", wiederholte er, diesmal sanfter, fast schon beruhigend. Auch er musste erst ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. Als sein Puls sich normalisiert hatte, sah er sie an.

"Du kannst das nicht alleine durchziehen."

Keine Antwort. Jordan presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und schien Ordnung in ihre Gedanken bringen zu wollen.

"Nicht in deinem Zustand."

Noch immer erwiderte sie nichts. 'Ich kann nicht!', hatte sie vorhin gesagt, als er sie bat, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Was musste sie alles durchgemacht haben, um so am Ende zu sein? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass sie ihm viel bedeutete. Er wollte ihr helfen.

"Woody…" Sie blickte ihn an und er erkannte den Schmerz in ihre Augen. "Das ist wirklich lieb, aber…" Sie klang erstaunlich gefasst. Er wusste es besser, hatte in den letzten Wochen verstanden, dass sie nicht immer so stark war, wie sie tat.

"Hey", er legte ihr eine Hand auf die Wange. "Jordan, ich tue das doch nicht einfach so. Ich tue es, um dir zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich weiß auch nicht, warum du es mir verschweigst." Seine Augen trafen ihre und er sah deutlich, wie sie mit sich kämpfte. "Weißt du, als ich dich kennen gelernt habe, warst du eine selbstbewusste, bewundernswerte Frau, die so voll Energie war und ihre Arbeit geliebt hat… Ich möchte, dass du wieder zu dieser Frau werden kannst, ich wünsche mir, dass du dich nicht mehr quälen musste."

Eine Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter und vermischte sich mit dem Regen.

"Woody…" Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Hand, schloss kurz die Augen. Dann sah sie ihn wieder an. "Ich… Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich glauben soll. Ich weiß nicht mehr, wem ich vertrauen kann." Ihre Worte klangen hilflos, verzweifelt. Sie wirkte so schwach und schutzlos, dass Woody sie zu sich zog und einfach in die Arme nahm. Anfangs wehrte sie sich innerlich dagegen, spannte jeden Muskel an und versteifte sich. Doch als sie seine Hand spürte, die ihr beruhigend über den Rücken strich, löste sich ihre Starre und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Jacke.

Von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt und nicht fähig, etwas zu sagen, krallte sie sich einfach an Woody fest, versuchte, nicht nachzudenken. Er konnte ihr so viel geben, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. Mit dieser einfachen Umarmung, die doch so vieles mehr war, ließ er sie die Nähe spüren, die sie so dringend brauchte, nach der sie sich sehnte.

Nach einer Weile löste sich Jordan von ihm und sah ihn an.

"Danke."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Jordan, ich..." Er senkte seinen Blick.

"Ich weiß", meinte sie. Sie hob ihre Hand und fuhr ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über die Wange. "Ich weiß."

Ihre Augen wanderten durch den Regen und dann ging sie langsam weiter. Er folgte ihr. Schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander her.

Jordan spürte, dass Woody ab und zu seinen Kopf hob, um sie anzusehen. Er schien auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten, ein Zeichen, irgendetwas.

Der Regen wurde schwächer. Einige Minuten gingen sie weiter die Straße entlang. Ab und zu kam ihnen ein Auto entgegen. Jordan verlangsamte ihre Schritte und blickte ihn an, erkannte deutlich die Sorge in seinen Augen.

Dann nickte sie.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

Ein weiteres Nicken.

"Komm mit mir." Sie sah ihn nicht an, blickte zu Boden. "Ich kann dir jetzt einfach noch nicht alles sagen. Du musst mir Zeit geben. Aber vielleicht ist es ein Anfang, wenn du mitkommst."

Woodys Blick hellte sich auf. Ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus und er umarmte sie kurz, nur, um sie gleich darauf erschrocken wieder loszulassen.

"Oh. Sorry. Ich wollte nicht..."

Jordan grinste leicht und sah erneut zu Boden. Dann blickte sie plötzlich in den Himmel, als hätte sie jetzt erst festgestellt, dass der Regen nachgelassen hatte.

"Vielleicht sollten wir uns umziehen. Ich bin klatschnass."

Woody nickte grinsend. Irgendwo da drin steckte noch immer etwas, von der Jordan, die er kannte. Die er liebte.

**Ende**


End file.
